mi musica mi vida
by Guest Water-Nature
Summary: Jack y Elsa con el tiempo se conocen y forman una banda con Rapunzel, Hipo y Merida sentimientos ocultos saldran a la luz y un fatal error los separara para siempre pero por obra del destino se vuelven a encontrar en una de las presentaciones de la banda ¿podra el amor triunfar? ¿podran perdonar el error del pasado? descubranlo aqui en mi musica mi vida
1. Chapter 1 rebeldes sin causa

**MI MUSICA MI VIDA**

**Holis de nuevo como andan? bien o mal? escuche que hay una epidemia de zombie jelsa y procuro tener a Justin Biber a la mano asi los alejare lo se lo se correre un gran rriesgo al exponerme a tal musica pero creo aguantar en este caso les traigo el resumen de mi musica mi vida miren es un poco raro pero le entenderan como en mi anterior fic esta basado en la actualidad TODOS son espiritus Jack y Elsa con el tiempo se conocen y forman una banda con Rapunzel, Hipo y Merida sentimientos ocultos saldran a la luz y un fatal error los separara para siempre pero por obra del destino se vuelven a encontrar en una de las presentaciones de la banda ¿podra el amor triunfar? ¿podran perdonar el error del pasado? ¿samy se dejara de comer mis chocolates? descubranlo aqui en MI MUSICA MI VIDA**

**jelsanatica: samy deja mis chocolates!**

**samy: no son deliciosos! (se pelean por ellos y al final los rompen)**

**jelsanatica: ves lo que hiciste**

**samy: ashhhh**

**jelsanatica: bueno los dejo leer 3... 2... 1... CAPITULO!**

Eran finales de verano lo que significaba clases. Jovenes rebeldes se podian ver en cualquier calle pero uno en especial llamado Jack Frost, se paseaba junto a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, Kristoff reindeer y Eugene Fitzherber por las calles en sus patinetas cada vez que aceleraban la gente (espiritus) procuraba hecerse a un lado para no ser golpeados, sin dudarlo hacian piruetas y giros en el aire sintiendo el viento en su cara, sintiendo libertad, creyendo poder hacer cualquier cosa y que nada podria... creo que hable demasiado temprano. Lo unico que vieron fue el pavimento de la calle...

Jack: oohh! chicos que paso?- dijo tratando de levantarse del suelo

Hipo: creo que fue...

TODOS: EMMA!

Emma: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! debieron ver sus caras- la pequeña hermana de Jack a quien se le dio una oportunidad de vida pues habia muerto de 10 años tras salvar a los huerfanos de un incendio provocado por la caida de una antorcha en la paja, se doblaba en si misma por el dolor de su estomago provocado por la risa

Eugene: eh! Emma pudiste hacernos daño

Emma: claro que no lo mas que pudieron hacerse es un leve rasguño en el rostro... nada grave- dice una desprocupada Emma flotando y viendose las uñas como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo **(yo: como tu Diva!) (Diva: claro que no!) (Samy: aja claro) **- vamos levantense nenas ya es tarde y mañana tienen su primer dia en la universidad- ayudando a levantarse a su hermano

Kristoff: claro niñita

Jack: si pequeña mountrosa-

Emma: ya se me hacia raro que no hablaras copito helado

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

EN LA CASA DE LAS ARENDELLE:

Anna: ELSA! has visto mi labial?- Anna habia llegado corriendo a la cosina como una loca

Elsa: no hermana no le eh visto- preparando pensativa unos panqueques

Anna: -frotandose el hombro con la mano y sintiendose mal- no te preocupes por no poder recordar nada- animando sin resultados a su hermana- te aseguro que todo fue muy magico

Elsa: -dejando los panqueques para ver de frente a su hermana- Anna... es que... de alguna manera siento que fue mi culpa- Elsa se frotaba las sienes con las llemas de los dedos y Anna a su lado solo la animaba.

**yyyyy eso es to-eso es to- eso es todo amigos que creen que haya pasado para que Anna y Elsa perdieran la memoria? pues en el siguiente capitulo lo descubriremos**

**TODOS: ADIOS!**


	2. Chapter 2 la primera vez que te vi

Era el primer día, las puertas de D&D university estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar a los nuevos alumnos, se podía apreciar los nervios en el aire. Nuevas amistades nacían y las familias que antes estaban completas, ahora se despedían de sus miembros jóvenes que estaban a punto de comenzar la universidad. La familia Frost se encontraba en la entrada de aquella institución

Nora (Madre de Jack y Emma): cuídate bien Jack –abrazándolo

Jack: lo hare mama

Nora: hombre de la luna te acompaña, por favor no te metas en problemas –separándose de Jack

Jack: no prometo nada –sonriente

Nora: -Abraza a Kristoff- mi fuerte vende hielo, por favor cuídate mucho

Kristoff: lo hare mama Nora –se separa de Nora

Nora: mi pequeño ladrón –abraza a Eugene- cuídate y cuídalos a todos, no quiero recibir ninguna queja de robo eh?

Eugene: no Mama Nora –se separa de ella

Nora: mi valiente entrenador de dragones –abraza a Hipo- no quiero que te dejes manipular, sabes que no estás solo

Hipo: lo sé muy bien mama –se separa de Nora

Nora: -limpiándose las lágrimas- bien mis pequeños, supongo que ya están grandes y… y tienen que tomar sus propios senderos, solo prométanme que no se desviaran del camino y tomaran el buen sendero –tomando los hombros de Jack

Eugene: -poniendo una mano en el hombro de Nora- cuente con ello mama Nora

Nora: -los abraza a todos sollozando- oh los quiero mucho mis niños

Todos: y nosotros a ti mama Nora

* * *

**XXXXXX **CON LAS ARRENDELLE **XXXXXX**

Las hermanas Arrendelle caminaban por la acera de la calle hacia su nueva escuela, ambas se preguntaban cosas como: "¿Cómo será la escuela?" "¿voy a encajar bien?" "¿habrá chicos lindos?" "¿Anna podrías dejar de preguntar?" como siempre la entusiasta hermana menor de las Arrendelle iba caminando con su alegría característica, preguntando cosas y saltando de la acera a la calle cual niña pequeña. Elsa en un intento de obtener paz congelo la boca de Anna dejándola molesta y callada

Anna: ¡mmmhg mmmggghhhh mmmmmgggggg emmmtaaaaa!

Elsa: JAJAJA ¡ya voy! –descongela la pobre boca de Anna y cuando al fin esta libre suelta un suspiro de alivio. Luego de un incómodo silencio...

Anna: ¿cómo crees que será la escuela?

Elsa: ANNA!

Anna: ¿qué? Solo pregunto….. Apuesto a que será bellísima –mirando hacia el cielo

Elsa: pues tienes razón

Anna: ¿en serio? Piensas lo mismo que…

Elsa: no, mira –toma entre sus manos la cabeza de Anna y la hace ver el enorme edificio que esta frente a ellas.

Anna: wow… KYYAAAAAA!

Elsa: Anna!

Anna: KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elsa: oh ¿a quién engaño?

Elsa y Anna: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las hermanas Arrendelle caminaron hacia su nueva universidad. La vida que llevaron durante 300 años quedaba en el pasado. Su nueva vida, estaba a punto de comenzar. Se detuvieron en seco frente a la reja del edificio que se levantaba cual rascacielos sobre ellas, dieron el último respiro de su antigua vida. Extendieron lentamente el pie y pisaron con delicadeza y a la vez firmeza. Ese era el paso que había marcado el inicio de su nueva vida.

Dentro todo era simplemente mágico. Era un edificio que parecía de cristal, puesto que las grandes ventanas tipo pared abundaban en toda la estructura, solo las bases de fierro que la sostenían eran color plata, se podía ver lo que pasaba en la sala pero no más allá de esta. El patio era muy verde, con el césped cortado casi perfectamente, arboles de manzana que le daba un aspecto elegante y a la vez natural. El campus era gigante, los adolescentes entraban por la reja con cemento y caminaban por el camino de acera igualmente, había mesas con sombrillas, alumnos haciendo ejercicio en la cancha multi-usos y otros despidiéndose de sus familias. Las chicas caminaban muy concentradas observando su alrededor cuando…

Elsa, Anna, ¿?, ¿?: ¡AUCH! –las chicas estaban en el piso gracias a un choque

¿? 1: lo lamentamos mucho –ayudando a Anna

¿? 2: si, no fue nuestra intención –ayudando a Elsa

Elsa: no, no, fue nuestra culpa

Anna: íbamos distraídas

¿? 2: digamos que fue culpa cuádruple

Anna: estoy de acuerdo

¿? 2: Me llamo Mérida y ella es Rapunzel

Rapunzel: un placer

Elsa: Elsa… ella es Anna

Anna: ¡HOLA!

Mérida: ¿qué les parece si vamos al registro juntas?

Todas: si/de acuerdo/me parece bien

Elsa: muy bien, ¡andando!

Las nuevas amigas caminaron hacia donde se supone era el registro, platicaban muy animadas sobre… cosas que a nadie le interesa, solo a ellas como:

-los pros y contras del Zerrie

-de lo talentosas que eran Little mix

-su odio hacia Justin Bieber **(believers no me odien pero Justin es un… idiota)**

-que eran buenas cantantes

- y bla bla bla bla

Cuando llegaron al registro descubrieron que les tocaba juntas, también les dieron las llaves de un jeep rojo con negro último modelo. Pareciera que la suerte estaba de su lado… pero, como dije, pareciera

Elsa: oigan… ¿Cómo creen que serán los vecinos? –bajándose de su nuevo jeep

Rapunzel: apuesto que serán amables –imitando a Elsa

Mérida: caballerosos –al igual que Rapunzel

Anna: y muy lindos –como Mérida

Elsa: miren ahí vienen –todas miran hacia un deportivo rojo del que se bajan 4 muchachos: un castaño con ojos avellana, un rubio de ojos cafés, un peliblanco de ojos azules y otro castaño de ojos esmeralda

Chicas: wow

* * *

**XXXXXX** CON LOS CHICOS **XXXXXX**

Jack: esto es vida hermano

Eugene: seeehhh espero encontrar muchas… -se voltea y se queda babeando y embobado viendo algo

Hipo: ¿Qué?

Eugene: -señala su objetivo visual, todos se dan la vuelta y se quedan como Eugene

Chicos: ¡WOW!

* * *

**XXXXXX** CON LAS CHICAS ** XXXXXX**

Anna: ¡chicas! ¡Chicas! Están mirando hacia acá, ¡ignórenlos! –susurrando emocionada y las chicas se dan la vuelta

* * *

**XXXXXX **CON LOS CHICOS **XXXXXX ****(¿?: ¿quieres decidirte de donde estamos?) (Guest: ¿¡TU? QUE HACES AQUÍ!?) (¿?: que no puedo visitar a mi escritora favorita?) (Guest: ¡PITCH LARGO DE AQUÍ! –sacándolo a patadas)**

Eugene: ¡HEY PRECIOSAS! –las chicas se dan la vuelta y alzan las cejas- como se llaman? –sonrisa seductora

Rapunzel: Rapunzel, Mérida –señalando a Mérida- Anna –señalando a Anna- Elsa –señalando a la mencionada

Jack: Elsa ¿eh?, un lindo nombre para una linda chica –sonriendo dulcemente

Elsa: -se sonroja- ¿G-gracias?

Jack: no es nada –haciendo una reverencia

**POV ELSA:**

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte por razones desconocidas por mi persona. Así es, el corazón que se supone debía haberse detenido hacía muchos años, ahora latía desenfrenadamente. El chico era muy amable y lindo, casi como los príncipes de cuento de hadas, que creo, según mis cálculos por mi edad, había cuando estaba viva, la verdad no se como…

Anna: ¿Elsa? –chasqueando los dedos- Elsa ¿estas ahí? –pasando sus manos por encima de la cara de Elsa- ¡ELSA!

Elsa: ¿ah? ¿Que?

Rapunzel: te perdimos por un momento

Elsa: oh, lo lamento ¿Qué decían?

Merida: solo se presentaban

Eugene: jeje va de nuevo Eugene, Hipo –señalando a Hipo-, Kristoff –señalándolo- y Jack –señalando al mencionado

Jack: hola

Elsa: hola –aggghhh ¿que? ¿Hola? Es oficial nunca eh sido buena con las presentaciones

Jack: me han dicho que sabes cantar

Elsa: ¿quien te dijo?

Jack: unas… pajaritas –viendo a mis amigas, yo las voltee a ver y les di una mirada asesina y las muy… despreocupadas solo hicieron como si nada y silbaron disimulando la culpa, me di vuelta con una sonrisa mas falsa que la de la monalisa **(Yo: hoy me salio un verso) **juro que al rato serán historia

Elsa: emmm si… se cantar, ¿y tu?

Jack: se tocar la guitarra –me sonrió dulcemente y yo le devolví el gesto… otra vez. Nos quedamos mirando hipnotizados un rato hasta que…

Mérida: bueno nosotras, tenemos que irnos –Mérida me tomo del brazo y… prácticamente, me arrastro a la casa. Dentro de ella- ¡oye ese chico te dejo idiotizada!

Anna: cuidado

Rapunzel: la cura para un corazón roto es la mas dolorosa –dicho esto todas giraron sobre sus talones y subieron a sus recamaras a lo que yo las imite. Dentro de mi cuarto me tire en la cama y pensé en mi un momento.

Mi nombre Elsa Arrendelle la reina de las nieves y tengo poderes de hielo… pase 300 años sin saber que paso o que fue de mi vida, no sé cómo fue mi muerte, o si fue culpa mía. El único dato que tengo es que desperté en un fiordo congelado y junto a mi estaba mi hermana Anna ¿Cómo lo se? La luna me lo dijo, pero eso fue lo único que me dijo. Desde entonces hemos vivido en un castillo lejano que encontramos en las montañas, mi hermana es la única razón que tengo para seguir con esta no vida, es lo que protejo, y por ningún motivo voy a dejar que le hagan daño. Jamas

* * *

**¡lo se! esta corto, pero si no luego no me gusta como queda, este fic se va tardar mas ya que en Academia Para Espiritus son solo ideas que me salen a ratos y este es mas pensado mil Guest_gracias por leer y mil Guest_sorrys por las tardanzas tambien a los fans de MH y EAH los invito a leer mi nuevo fic Un cuento de hadas monstruoso**


	3. Chapter 3 errores fatales

**Hola mis... ¿saben? me canse de decir decirles Guest_readers ammm que tal... ¿come libros? ¿seguidores? ¿no rechazantes de las historias de Guest? lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta su hermosisimo cap, esta es mi excusa:**

**estuve buscando las canciones mas acordes a este fic ahora veran porque... - tuve un terrible bloqueo de escritora. Bueno mientras que ustedes disfrutan del capitulo solo les advierto... talvez... solo talvez, al final quieran agarrarme a tomatazos y matarme o hacer algo encontra de mi persona... pero les ruego no lo hagan o si no... ¿quien seguirá la historia? nunca dejen de leer . ¡ACCION!**

* * *

Al día siguiente en clase de música

Tulisa (profesora de canto) **(yo: ella existe, fue la que ayudo a little mix a ganar the X factor es Tulisa Contostavlos)**: muy bien tenemos ya muchas ideas departe de los de segundo grado -todos los de segundo sacan la cabeza por la ventana y saludan e instantáneamente desaparecen

Jack: pregunta, ¿de donde salieron ellos?

Merida: ¿no estaban en su salón?

Tulisa: -a punto de explicar- sigamos... muy bien hay ¿3 ideas? -esto ultimo un poco irritada- bueno es mejor que nada, bien aquí dice que se escojan a las 8 mejores voces... bien escojamos al azar emmm... Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel y Anna y... Jack, Hipo, Eugene y Kristoff -los mencionados pasan al frente- mmmmh aquí dice que hagan dos cuartetos -negando con la cabeza incitando a decir "no"-

Todos: no/ no me agrada mucho la idea/ ñah

Tulisa: bien... oh, aquí dice que podrían formar un grupo de ocho ¿que dicen?

Todos: si/ tal vez/ me gusta

Tulisa: bien -tira el papel que tenia en la mano y le da a una chica en la cabeza haciendo que se desmaye- ahora necesitan un nombre

Elsa: ¿pero que no primero tenemos que saber si podemos...?

Tulisa: ah she she -callando a Elsa- un nombre emmmm... ¿que les parece... little direction?

Todos: -negando con la cabeza-

Tulisa: ¿Rythmix?

Todos: -negando con la cabeza-

Tulisa: ¿Teen mix?

Todos: no

Tulisa: ¿one direction? ¿fifth harmony? ¿little mix?

Merida: esos ya existen

Tulisa: bien me rindo -sentándose en el sillón-

Elsa: mmmh... ¿que les parece one mix?

Todos: si/ me gusta/ lindo nombre

Tulisa: ¿en serio? ¿a ella le aceptan a la primera?

Todos: -volteando a verla y asintiendo-

Tulisa: aghhh, bien vamos a hacer la primera canción -levantándose del sillón-

Jack: un momento, ¿no debemos hacer un cover primero?

Tulisa: por eso digo a hacer el primer cover

Anna y Kristoff: tarararararararararararararararararara

Jack: ¿porque hicieron eso?

Anna: ¿no ves los jóvenes titanes en acción?

Jack: si y tambien veo barney y sus amigos y Martha habla -notese el sarcasmo-

Anna: -sonrojada-

Tulisa: bien... -juntando las manos- ¿que les gustaría tocar

Anna: emmm... que tal ¿turn up the music?

Jack: no, mejor don't ya whis u were us

Anna: turn up the music

Jack: don't ya whis u were us

Anna: ¡TURN UP THE MUSIC!

Jack: ¡DON'T YA WHIS U WERE US!

Elsa: ¡BASTA! -ambos se callan- será turn up the music

Anna: -sacándole la lengua a Jack-

Jack: -cara de puchero-

* * *

**XXX** 5 ensayos después **XXX**

Tulisa: no no no no ¡Paren! -moviendo los brazos en señal de alto y todos se detienen- a ver -sobandose las cienes- no hay ritmo, no hay armonía ni sincronía... son solo ruidos al azar

Todos: -cabizbajos-

Tulisa: ¿saben que?, iré a descansar -caminando a la salida y murmurando un "esperaba mas de ustedes"

Hipo: entonces... ¿eso es todo? -dejando de lado su teclado

Merida: -quitándose del cuello su guitarra- ¿nos rendiremos así nada mas?

Eugene: tal vez -guardando sus vaquetas-

Elsa: no!

Jack: y... ¿que haremos entonces? -viendo su guitarra

Elsa: pues... trabajar duro, ensayar...

Rapunzel: yo... me rindo chicos... no lo haré -levantándose y caminando a la salida

Eugene: yo... tampoco -imitando a Punzie

Elsa: no... chicos -comienza a sonar el teclado seguido de la guitarra de Jack-

Na na na na

na na na

Take a look around

Who would Have thought we'd all be here -señalando su alrededor-

So lest mess around

Cause the future is unclear

We got nothin better to do

Were just tryin to get through

Can you here me -poniendo su oreja en direccion a Punzie y ella sonrie-

Can you here me -sonriendo y asintiendo-

Yeah! -todos los instrumentos se unen y

eugene regresa a la bateria-

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you -bailando torpemente-

Anna:

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When were stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll still be singing

Anna y Elsa: C'mon c'mon

Elsa:

turn up the music

Anna y Elsa:

It's all we got

Anna:

were gonna use it

C'mon c'mon

Anna y Elsa: turn up the music

Yeah -poniendoles sombreros a todos-

Rapunzel:

All we have is now

Let's make the most of this

C'mon break it out

So everyone can hear it

Elsa:

They don't have to understand

but we'll make em'if we can

Do you hear me? -dirigiendose a Jack y ve que se pone un sombrero de vaquero-

Are you with me? -asintiendo-

Yeah!

Merida:

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

* * *

**XXX** Fuera de ahí **XXX**

la maestra de canto se encontraba de regreso al salón bebiendo un jugo de uva cuando escucha la música detiene su andar y comienza a mover el pie seguido de las caderas y los brazos ademas del cuerpo, en un rato ya estaba bailando, de pronto un alumno pasa y la ve con cara de ¿¡WTF!? entonces ella para de bailar y le dice

Tulisa: ¿tu que miras? ¡circula! -corriéndolo y cuando ya no lo ve sigue bailando

* * *

**XXX** Dentro del salon **XXX**

Merida:

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When were stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll still be singing

todas:

C'mon c'mon

Elsa:

turn up the music

Todas:

It's all we got

Anna:

were gonna use it

Todas:

C'mon c'mon

Merida:

turn up the music

Yeah

Todas:

C'mon c'mon

Rapunzel:

turn up the music

Todas:

It's all we got

Elsa:

were gonna use it

Todas:

C'mon c'mon

Merida

turn up the music

turn up the music

Todas:Let the music groove you (Elsa: groove you!)

Let the melody move you (Elsa: move you)

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you (Elsa: take you!)

Anywhere it wants to

When were stuck and can't get free

No matter what we'll still be singing

C'mon c'mon

turn up the music

t's all we got were gonna use it

feel the beat and just let go

get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

C'mon c'mon

turn up the music

Elsa:

Yeah!

Todos: -comienzan a reír y abrazarse-

Tulisa: -entrando muy emocionada- ¡eso fue brillante! -todos la miran asustados- la batería, el bajo, el teclado, las guitarras y las vocalistas ¡todo! -señalándolos respectivamente- son unos... ¡artistas! -pone cara de una idea- ¿que les parecería tocar en el baile de halloween? -levantando las cejas-

Todos: no estoy segur / tal vez/ no tengo nada que hacer** (yo: que quede claro que ese fue Jack xD)**

Tulisa: bien, ganan por mayoría ¿que canciones cantaran?

Elsa: a mi me gustaría cantar determinate de lemonade mouth

Merida: a mi me da igual

Elsa: ¿de que artista es?

Merida: -_-'

Elsa: bien, será determinate entonces

Chicos: ahem ¿olvidan que seguimos aquí?

Elsa: no, ¿porque?

Eugene: ¿acaso no tenemos derecho a votar?

Chicas: no

Jack: bien, bien... será determinate

chicas: ¡eeeeehhhhhhh!

* * *

**XXX** 3 meses después **XXX**

**(yo: lamento saltar tanto tiempo es que siento que va a ir muy aburrido asi que aqui tienen la explicación de todo)**

Tres meses, tres meses habian pasado desde que one mix dio su primer show. En esos tres meses los chicos y las chicas se habian conocido muy bien y formado relaciones entre ellos, Rapunzel y Eugene, Anna y Kristoff, Merida e Hipo y Elsa y Jack eran ahora parejas, ademas una compañera nueva llamada Toothiana o Tooth habia llegado a la universidad, ella y sus amigas, Shego, Rosseta y Astrid siempre trataban de seducir a los chicos pero su amor por las chicas era mas grande *w* bien siguiendo con esto, hoy One mix tocaba en el evento de caridad de la escuela, lo que ignoraban es que era posiblemente su ultimo show.

los chicos conversaban tranquilamente para matar los nervios, cada uno de ellos en sillas y bromeando cuando de repente la paz y calma se destruyen por...

Tulisa: chicos -aplaudiendo- escuchen, no importa lo que hoy pase... ustedes son ganadores, no importa si los abuchean o les agarran a tomatazos -cada chico se encogía en su lugar imaginandose lo que pasaba si lo hacían mal y bueno... eso no los hacia sentir mas tranquilos- ¡deben dar lo mejor! o yo misma lo agarrare a tomatazos

Todos: -traumados-

Tulisa: ahora... ¡salgan ahí y demuestren quienes son!

Todos: ¡SIIIII! -saliendo afuera y cada uno toma su lugar, Elsa en medio obvio y Anna y Rapunzel a sus lados también Jack junto a Anna y Merida junto a Punzie, Hipo, Eugene y Kristoff al fondo-

Elsa: hola, a todo el mundo, nosotros somos one mix y queremos inter... pretar

Merida: queremos cantarles unas canciones

Elsa: -se aclara la garganta- si, llamadas breaktruoght, solamente tu y... departe de los chicos

Jack: todo cambio y sigo buscando

Elsa: bien... esperamos que les guste

Ooh-Yeah, MMM, breakthrough

Merida:

Up down spinning all around -agachandose y saltando-

Fly high falling to the ground

Sometimes dreams can feel so far away -extendiendo el brazo-

Time keeps skipping out a beat

Left right tripping on your feet -de izquierda a derecha salta-

Life is like a string of cloudy days (Elsa: Here we go)

Rapunzel:

Sometimes it's raising your voice

Sometimes it's making some noise -poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca fingiendo un megafono-

Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on keep on moving on, keep on moving on -saltando en su lugar-

Todas:

Here comes a breakthrough -caminando, saltando y bailando en el escenario

Here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all a breakthrough

Just turn the page

'Cause everyday I'm getting closer

Life is just a rollercoaster

Merida y Eugene:

Shake it 'till you make it

'Till you break it all through

Don't stop 'till you break it through

Shake it 'till you make it

'Till you break it all through

Don't stop 'till you break it all through

Elsa:

Stop still take another breath

Road block move it to the left -caminando hacia la orilla del escenario-

Get around whatever's in your way -saltando hacia Jack-

Heartbreak pick up all the pieces

Don't stop dancing in the bleachers

It's gonna be your turn to play, gonna be your turn to play -cantando junto a Jack-

Anna:

Sometimes it's raising your voice

Sometimes it's making some noise -caminando hacia adelante lentamente-

Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong -moviendo el brazo como una muñeca con el brazo roto-

Whenever you can't see the light -poniendo su mano sobre sus cejas fingiendo tratar de ver algo a lo lejos-

Whenever there's no end in sight (Elsa: Here we go)

Keep on keep on moving on, keep on moving on -saltando en su lugar-

Todas: Here comes a breakthrough -caminando, saltando y bailando en el escenario-

Here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all a breakthrough

Just turn the page

'Cause everyday I'm getting closer

Life is just a rollercoaster

Jack:

I can see you in the blind sight moving through the limelight -poniendose la guitarra en la espalda y haciendo movimientos de rapero-

Grooving to the music I'mma use it when the time's right

Hoping I can do it through the shadows I can shine bright

Usually in life there's one short this is our night

Listen to the rhythm that we given and it will make you

Start pushing the barriers and it will take you

wherever it is you wanna go never too late to

Keep pushing 'till you breakthrough

Elsa:

Sometimes it's raising your voice

Sometimes it's making some noise

Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong (Merida: World it was wrong)

Whenever you can't see the light (Rapunzel: Can't see the light)

Whenever there's no end in sight (Anna: No end in sight)

Keep on keep on moving on, keep on moving on

Todas:

Here comes a breakthrough -haciendo lo mismo que en las otras ocasiones-

Here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all a breakthrough

Just turn the page

'Cause everyday I'm getting closer

Life is just a rollercoaster

Merida:

Shake it 'till you make it

'Till you break it all through

Don't stop 'till you break it through

Shake it 'till you make it

'Till you break it all through (Eugene: Put your hands up)

Don't stop 'till you break it all through (Eugene: Put your hands up)

Shake it 'till you make it

'Till you break it all through

Don't stop 'till you break it through (Eugene: Don't stop don't stop)

Shake it 'till you make it

'Till you break it all through (Eugene: Don't stop no)

Don't stop 'till you break it all through,

Todos: here comes a breakthrough- 3 segundos después estallan en risas-

Merida: ¿¡Como estas escuela!? -se oyen gritos y chiflidos departe del publico-

Elsa: antes que nada les agradecemos por habernos apoyado a lo largo de nuestra carrera

Anna: este tema es de mi banda mexicana favorita

Rapunzel: se llama

Todas: solamente tu

Todos:

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; Vives en mi piel -tocandose los brazos-

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; Me haces sentir bien -tocandose el corazón

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; En mi habitación -señalando al rededor de ellos-

Solamente Tú; Tocas mi interior -tocandose el pecho-

Anna:

Estoy sintiendo algo por ti -bailando y girando en el escenario-

Y se que tu piensas en mi

Elsa: Entre tú y yo hay algo más

Que esta buscando comenzar -imitando a Anna hasta que se topa con Jack y este la toma por la cintura y le sonríe-

Jack:

Se muy bien

Que esto no es una obsesión

Kristoff: Y se, que esta vez

Voy a arriesgar el corazón -se separan y van con los otros-

Todos:

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; Vives en mi piel -tocandose los brazos-

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; Me haces sentir bien -tocandose el corazón

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; En mi habitación -señalando al rededor de ellos-

Solamente Tú; Tocas mi interior -tocandose el pecho- (X2)

Merida:

Extraño una eternidad -caminando hacia Hipo y tocando su pecho-

Si un día no te puedo hablar

Rapunzel:

Mi madre piensa que estoy mal -haciendo la seña de "loca"-

Pero este amor es muy real -muy cerca de Eugene-

Eugene:

Se muy bien

Que estoy ya es una obsesión -tomando y acercando a Punzie por la cintura-

Hipo:

Y se, -quitando el dedo de Merida de su pecho- que esta vez

Voy a arriesgar el corazón -poniendo la mano de Merida en su corazón-

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; Vives en mi piel -tocandose los brazos-

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; Me haces sentir bien -tocandose el corazón

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; En mi habitación -señalando al rededor de ellos-

Solamente Tú; Tocas mi interior -tocandose el pecho-

Jack:

-frente a Elsa- No escucho a nadie

Ni nada que pueda importarme

Yo quiero estar junto a ti

Hipo:

La vida es un bello instante

Tan alucinante -dandole una vuelta a Merida-

Y yo la quiero vivir

Elsa: Solamente Tú (X4) -acercandose a Jack pero al ultimo se separa de el dejándolo embobado-

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; Vives en mi piel -tocandose los brazos-

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; Me haces sentir bien -tocandose el corazón

Solamente Tú -señalando al publico- ; En mi habitación -señalando al rededor de ellos-

Solamente Tú; Tocas mi interior -tocandose el pecho-

Elsa: Solamente Tú -señalando a Jack-

Merida: Solamente Tú -señalando a Hipo

Anna: Solamente Tú -señalando a Kristoff

Rapunzel: Solamente Tú -señalando a Eugene

Elsa: wooh! -acomodandose el cabello- bien ahora siguen las dos canciones de los chicos y después una sorpresa

Jack: bien, esta canción se la dedicamos a 4 chicas muy especiales... que nos flecharon a la primera -las chicas se sonrojan- va para ustedes

Hipo:

Todo cambio cuando te vi

de blanco y negro a color me convertí -mirando a los ojos a Merida y sonriéndole-

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto -haciendo la seña de "tanto" agrandado el espacio entre sus manos-

Hipo y Jack:

algo que no imaginaba

Hipo:

fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

Jack:

todo temblo dentro de mi -señalandose a si mismo-

el universo escribió que fueras para mi -abriendo los brazos y volviendose a señalar-

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto -acercandose a Elsa y juntando sus frentes-

Jack e Hipo:

algo que no imaginaba -Jack se separa de Elsa y comienza a caminar por el escenario soñadoramente-

Hipo:

fue perderme

Jack: en tu amor

Hipo:

simplemente

Jack e Hipo:

paso

y todo tuyo ya soy

Todos:

antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor

tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida -tomando las manos de sus novias y acercándolas a sus pechos-

antes que te ame mas escucha por favor

déjame decirte que todo te di -acariciando sus mejillas-

Hipo:

y no hay

Jack:

como explicar

Eugene:

pero menos

Kristoff:

dudar -todos se separan de ellas y comienzan a poner mas atención al publico-

Todos:

simplemente así lo sentí

Kristoff:

cuando te vi

me sorprendió todo de ti -viendo dulcemente a Anna-

de blanco y negro a color

me convertí -poniendo una mano en su pecho-

Eugene:

se que no es fácil decir te amo

yo tampoco lo esperaba -alzando las manos y hombros-

Kristoff:

pero así es

Eugene:

el amor

Kristoff:

simplemente

Eugene y Kristoff:

paso y todo tuyo ya soy

Todos:

antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor

tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida -agachandose para tomar las manos de las fans-

antes que te ame mas escucha por favor

dejame decirte que todo te di -tocandose el pecho 2 veces con el puño-

Eugene:

y no hay

Kristoff:

como explicar

Hipo:

pero menos

Jack:

dudar -se acercan a sus novias y las toman de las manos pero Jack toma a Elsa de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo

Todos:

simplemente así lo sentí

Jack:

cuando te... vi -todos se separan de todos y se abrazan por los hombros-

Eugene: bien... es hora de tomar un break y regresamos -todos bajan de la tarima y Tulisa les pasa dando chocalas rápidos-

Tulisa: maravilloso chicos -levantando su pulgar- voto por ustedes **(yo: eso siempre me lo dice mi maestra xD)** -las chicas entran a camerinos a arreglarse y "polvearse la nariz" **(yo: chicas... si saben lo que significa verdad? si no... expliquenme jajaja ok no, según yo significa maquillarse)** los chicos se quedaron fuera esperándolas (separados) cuando de pronto entran 4 chicas con vestidos no muy decentes

* * *

**XXX** Con Eugene **XXX**

el chico estaba recargado en la puerta del camerino de Punzie cuando una chica con cabello negro, piel pálida casi verde y un vestido ceñido al cuerpo como una segunda piel verde se acerco a paso lento

Shego: hola bombón

Eugene: oh, hola Shego -desinteresado

Shego: ¿porque estas afuera y no dentro?

Eugene: Punzie se esta cambiando

Shego: -acercandose a Eugene- si yo fuera ella te dejaría entrar -lo toma de la camisa y le da un beso forzoso pero para su mala suerte cierta pelidorada observaba con lagrimas en los ojos y un nuevo vestido la escena, vestido que estaba húmedo por las lagrimas derramadas

* * *

**XXX** Con Kritoff **XXX**

El chico estaba en la misma posición de la que estaba Eugene cuando una pelirroja con un vestido similar a una flor rosa se acerca y se recargo en la pared

Rosseta: hola que haces?

Kristoff: espero a Anna

Rosseta: oh, ¿te gustaría esperarla en compañía? -acercandose a Kriss-

Kristoff: no, estoy bien así -alejandola de el

Rosseta: oh vamos no...

¿?: ¿Kristoff?

Kristoff: ¡Anna! -haciendose a un lado dejando caer a Rosseta-

Anna: creí que... -se va corriendo de ahí y Kristoff la sigue gritando su nombre-

* * *

**XXX** Con Hipo **XXX**

El chico estaba jugando con su pou (yo: quien no tiene ese juego?) cuando de pronto bajo su celular y ahí estaba Astrid

Hipo: ¿Astrid? -la chica no dijo nada, no aviso, solo lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso. Hipo no sabia que hacer, ni como reaccionar, solo siguió ahí hasta que oyó una voz muy conocida-

¿?: Hipo

Hipo: -se separa fugazmente de Astrid- ¡Mer!

Merida: ¿con que esto es lo que haces cuando no estoy? -con los ojos empapados en lagrimas-

Hipo: no, Mer, ¡espera! -muy tarde, Merida ya se había ido para no volver-

* * *

**XXX** Con Jack **XXX (Yo: ahora si, la verdadera emoción)**

Jack estaba jugando con su cayado, haciendo copos de nieve pero de pronto una cara apareció en medio de su cayado

Jack: ¡AAAAHHHH! -soltando su cayado-

Tooth: tranquilo Jack soy yo... Tooth

Jack: oh, con mas razón... ¡AAAHHH!

b

Tooth: -_-' Jack -poniendo un brazo junto a la cabeza de Jack acorralando- tenemos que hablar

Jack: ¿sobre que? -un poco nervioso-

Tooth: sobre esto -agacha la cabeza y besa a Jack el intenta separase pero no lo logra ya que esta acorralado en la pared al final finge ceder y la toma de la cintura con intenciones de separarla de el pero...

¿?: ¿Jack? ¿Tooth?

Jack: ¡Els! ¡no es lo que parece! -separándose de Tooth-

Elsa: ah no? porque parece que estas besando a Tooth

Jack: entonces si es lo que parece -rascandose la nuca-

Elsa: eres un asco -caminando hacia la parte de atrás de su camerino

Jack: no! Elsa -corriendo detrás de ella hasta que la alcanza-

Elsa: -al borde de las lagrimas Elsa se detuvo siendo tomada del brazo por Jack- Jack... Ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto, esta... fue la gota que derramo el vaso... yo...

Jack: no, no, no, Elsa... -tomándola de la mejilla y mirándola a los ojos- Si tan solo entendieras que... desde el primer momento en que te vi... tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu forma de ser... me enamoraron, me hiciste caer rendido ante ti... -cerrando los ojos un momento

Elsa: -ambos estaban ya derramando lagrimas que liberaban sus sentimientos- Jack, puede que mi sonrisa, ojos y forma de ser te hayan enamorado... puede que nuestros corazones estén flechados... pero hoy me demostraste que todo lo que pasamos juntos, que todos los besos que compartimos, que todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos el uno en el otro, que todas las noches que pase... pensando en que... esa dulce sonrisa tuya que me transmite paz, ese mar azulino que hace que mi corazón lata y sienta mariposas en el estomago- ambos se estaban acercando e inconscientemente cerraban los ojos- se hayan desperdiciado- terminaron de acotar la distancia entre ambos y unieron sus labios en un beso Elsa puso sus manos en el pecho de Jack y el rodeo su cintura, pero repentinamente Elsa se separo de Jack con mucha fuerza- no, no lo harás de nuevo... no conmigo

Jack: Elsa... yo te amo lo sabes -tomándola de las mejillas y juntando sus frentes-

Elsa: vuelve a la realidad... no lo haces, nunca lo hiciste, nunca lo harás... te seguí a ciegas por nada... y enfrente al mundo entero en vano -separandose de el y caminando a las escaleras de la tarima- hoy es el ultimo show de one mix -terminando de subir las escaleras del escenario-

* * *

**XXX** En el escenario **XXX**

Elsa: hola a todos -se aclara la garganta- hoy es el ultimo... show de one mix debido a acontecimientos desafortunados -viendo a los chicos- bien estas son las ultimas canciones mi publico y... como es la ultima vez... ¿que canciones les gustaría?

Publico: ¡rifa!

Elsa: bien... haremos una rifa de 3 canciones -una señorita Trae una canasta con canciones- bien... la primera es... -saca un papelito- todo no fue suficiente de Ha*Ash

Publico: -gritan y chiflan-

Elsa: las otras son... -saca otros 2 papelitos- no me voy y perdón de Camila-

las luces se apagan y los reflectores apuntan a las chicas quienes están sentadas en la orilla del escenario-

Anna: Nunca pensé que te fueras a ir, -cerrando los ojos y tocando su pecho-

yo jure que te hacia feliz.

Rapunzel: Siempre intente darte el alma y la piel, -entrecerrando los ojos

te quería entregar lo mejor de mi.

Elsa: A ciegas te seguí, -cerrando los ojos y abrazandose así misma

volé y caí por ti.

Merida: Pero, todo no fue suficiente, -negando con la cabeza-

me mata perderte, -tomando con fuerza la parte de donde esta su corazón

quisiera arrancarme el dolor.

Elsa: Pero mi corazón arrogante, -tocandose el pecho-

se niega a escucharte, -estirando su brazo y dedos al frente-

no quiere aceptar tu adiós.

Todas: Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor, -encogiendo sus hombros-

todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.

Elsa: quisiera olvidarte, -tocandose la cien con el dedo-

y termino buscándote en cada recuerdo

que habita en mi. -tocandose el pecho-

Merida: A ciegas te seguí, -estirando su brazo-

Volé y caí por ti. -empuñando la mano y llevándola a su corazón-

Anna: Pero, todo no fue suficiente, -negando con la cabeza-

me mata perderte,

quisiera arrancarme el dolor.

Rapunzel: Pero mi corazón arrogante, -tomando las manos de sus amigas-

se niega a escucharte,

no quiere aceptar tu adiós. -negando un poco la cabeza-

Todas: Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,

todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.

Elsa: Te di sonrisas y soledad (Merida: y soledad)

pelee una batalla de dos. -con lagrimas en los ojos-

Merida: Pero, todo no fue suficiente,

me mata perderte,

quisiera arrancarme el dolor. -agachando la cabeza-

Todas: Pero mi corazón arrogante,

se niega a escucharte,

no quiere aceptar tu adiós.

Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,

todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy. -levantan los brazos todas-

las luces se encienden y es el turno de los chicos, ellos se sientan en las escaleras

Kistoff: chicas esto es para ustedes -las chicas ruedan los ojos-

Hipo: Prometí quererte para siempre,

Y era cierto,

No había dudas en mi mente, -tocandose con el dedo la cien-

Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes,

Y te herí por accidente,

Perdón,

Jack: Si me solté de ti,

Si no te defendí,

Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego, -tocandose el corazon-

Que estupidez perderte,

Para verlo, -tocandose la parte baja de los ojos-

Lo siento,

Todos: No espero amor ni odio, -tocandose el corazon y caminando por el escenario-

Hipo: Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor, -cerrando los ojos y tocandose el pecho-

Todos: Maldigo el episodio, **(yo: ooooooh que ironia)**

Jack: Lo peor es que yo fui quien lo escribió, -dejando caer sus hombros-

Todos: Me esperan los demonios,

Kristoff: Que deja tu olvido, -abrazandose a si mismo-

Eugene: Que juega conmigo, -señalandose a si mismo-

Todos:Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción,

Perdón,

Perdón, -juntando las manos en forma de plegaria-

Kristoff: Si pudiera regresar el tiempo,

Esta vez no escondería lo que siento, -tocandose la parte del alma-

El silencio fue el engaño más violento,

Mi terrible experimento falló, -agachando la cabeza-

Eugene: Si te alejé de mi, -señalandose-

Si te fallé y me fui, -estirando el brazo-

Fue porque mis mentiras me daban miedo,

Tú me creíste y yo me volví tan bueno,

Fingiendo,

Todos: No espero amor ni odio, -tocandose el corazón y caminando por el escenario-

Eugene: Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor, -cerrando los ojos y tocandose el pecho-

Todos: Maldigo el episodio,

Kristoff: Lo peor es que yo fui quien lo escribió, -dejando caer sus hombros-

Todos: Me esperan los demonios,

Jack: Que deja tu olvido, -abrazandose a si mismo-

Hipo: Que juega conmigo, -señalandose a si mismo-

Todos:Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción,

Perdón, perdón

las luces se apagaron señalando el fin del concierto. El fin de la banda. El fin de ese amor.

* * *

**y... queda... espero no me maten y perdon por la enorme tardanza, la señorita inspiracion estaba en otra cabeza y no tuvo tiempo de visitarme ahora 2 nuevas secciones**

**deliraciones de Guest:**

**-siiiii! little mix!**

**-no me juzguen! me gusta camila**

**-no me juzguen, otra vez, amo Ha*Ash**

**-¿quien ve la novela "la malquerida"? xD**

**contestando comentarios:**

**azura grandchester potter: hola Azura! jaja seeeehh me diverti mucho. Claro creo que soy la mayor fan de MH y EAH jajaja. Claro algun dia le daremos una paliza las dos. Lamento tu crossover decepcion de este cap pero don't you worry mas adelante es posible MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA y gracias por seguir mi historia n.n eres genial**

**Nastinka: jaja si como ves ya actualize jeje si ya lo segui, me gustaria saber las preguntas n.n ok no**

**Tarba Eefi: en serio? gracias! me encanta sacarles sonrisas :D**

**Samy: jaja que bueno que terminaste en final feliz pues Guest si era capaz de mandarme**

**Guest: HEY! y... lamento matarte! Punzie! ve a revivirla**

**Rapunzel: ya voy**

**Mixer1927: gracias! me subes los animos! :)**

**Clary 17: bueno en el cap anterior se revelo y ya actualize por fin!**

**frozengirl33: jaja mi primera amenaza jaja es broma cierto? o.O**

**master master god: gracias, como ves ya los subi, te agradezco por ser el primero en comentar**

**bueno eso es todo Guest fuera paz!**


	4. Chapter 4 el reencuentro

**¡****hola a todos! -saliendo de su refugio de...cualquier cosa- si, se que quieren aventarme lo que tengan a la mano por separar a los chicos de esa forma, pero vean el lado bueno, los cap****í****tulos anteriores eran como un prologo muuuuyyyy largo porque aqu****í ****comienza la historia... luces -mi hermana ajusta la iluminaci****ó****n- c****á****mara -Samy saca una c****á****mara DSLR con tripie alta definici****ó****n- ****¡****acci****ó****n!- ****-sentandome en una silla con un meg****á****fono, una gorra francesa y un pa****ñ****uelo morado a juego con mis pantalones negros y mi blusa morada con rayas negras-**

* * *

**XXX **3 años despues **XXX ****(nota: en los caps anteriores los chicos y chicas ten****í****an tan solo 18 a****ñ****os por lo tanto aqu****í ****tienen 21) **

los flashes de las cámaras inundaban la oscuridad restante que no era tragada por los reflectores de la alfombra roja, los paparazzi eran detenidos por la cuerda de terciopelo roja, una limosina negra se acercaba a aquel lugar, una puerta se abrió y de ella se vieron bajar 8 zapatillas doradas, claro de dos en dos, se ve detrás de ellas que saludan y caminan dentro del lugar, claro pasan firmando autógrafos y sonriendo a las cámaras como toda estrella, cuatro peinados. Una trenza francesa color rubio platinado, un cabello suelto y muy alborotada color rojo fuego, un castaño-rojizo recogido en 2 trenzas y otro rubio dorado suelto pero a diferencia del rojo ese era lacio, el vestido de la platinada era un blanco entablado de la parte de abajo y ajustado en la parte de arriba con unas piedrecillas doradas, corto hasta unos 4 dedos debajo del muslo, sin manga, con un cinturón dorado y un moño pequeño, tenia también un collar de corazón blanco inclinado y unos brazaletes de plata, la pelirroja tenia unos pantalones dorados un poco ajustados con una blusa blanca y un chaleco igualmente dorado sin mangas con una pulsera blanca con piedras y otra dorada lisa en la muñeca izquierda, también tenia 3 anillos en las dos manos, La castaña-rojiza tenia un vestido completamente blanco del largo de la platinada, ajustado de arriba y con volados abajo, ademas tenia un bolso sin correas dorado con un moño y unos brazaletes plateados con un moño dorado, la rubia tenia un vestido como el de la platinada, del mismo largo, entablado y un poco ajustado de arriba pero este era mas recto y dorado oscuro. **(yo: es el vestuario de little mix cuando gano x factor) **su maquillaje era simple, solo un poco de rubor con plata en los ojos y delineador negro. Las chicas se posicionaron detrás de camerinos, esperando su mención.

* * *

**XXX **En el escenario **XXX**

Tulisa: bien... chicos y chicas, hoy es una noche muy especial, las chicas que yo vi nacer y transformarse en la música -señalandose a si misma- hoy -apuntando al suelo en señal de "hoy"- ... nos deleitan con su talento

Selena Gomez **(yo: el primer motivo por el que odio a Justin Bieber, lastimo a mi Sele ****Ò****.****Ó****)**: ellas son... Merida Dombrouch

Tulisa: Rapunzel Corona

Selena: Elsa Arrendelle

Tulisa: y Anna Arrendelle

Selena: y juntas forman

Tulisa y Selena: little big harmony -el telón se abre dejando ver a nuestras chicas favoritas **(yo: esta canci****ó****n, mis mixers saben cual es y si no saben cual es con tan solo leer la primera palabra entonces no son mixers de coraz****ó****n, se llama Cannonball de little mix)**

Rapunzel:

There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth -tocando su boca-

there's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt

It's still a little hard to say what's going on… -sonriendo y alzando los hombros-

Elsa:

There's still a little bit of your ghost, your witness

There's still a little bit of your face, I haven't kissed -aventando un beso al publico-

You step a little closer each day -volteando a la izquierda

Still I can't say what's going on -negando un poco con la cabeza-

Todas:

Stones talk me to fly -elevando levemente los brazos-

Love talk me to lie

Life talk me to die -tocando su pecho-

So it's not hard to fall

When you fly like a cannonball

Anna:

There's still a little bit of your song in my ear -señalando a nadie en especial en el publico-

There's still a little bit of your words, I long to hear

Merida:

You step a little closer to me

So close that i can´t see what's going on -señalando su ojo y luego al publico seguido de alzar sus hombros-

Todas:

Stones talk me to fly

Love talk me to lie

So come on corage, -alzando unos de sus brazos al aire luego bajandolos y colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios- teach me to be shy

'Cause it's not hard to fall

When you know that you just don't know

Rapunzel:

Stones talk me to fly -elevando un poco su dedo-

Love talk me to lie -alzando un poco sus hombros-

Todas:

So come on corage, -alzando uno de sus brazos al aire luego bajandolos y colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios- teach me to be shy

'Cause it's not hard to fall

When you fly like a cannonball

Todas menos Elsa:

Stones taught me to fly

Love taught me to cry

Todas:

So come on corage, -alzando uno de sus brazos al aire luego bajandolos y colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios- teach me to be shy

'Cause it's not hard to fall -bajando sus dedos1

And I don't want to scare her

It's not hard to fall

And I don't want to lose

It's not hard to grow

When you know that you just dont know -negando con su dedo-

'cause it's not hard to fall

Elsa:

when you fly like a cannonball

Tulisa y Selena: ¡BRAVO! -llegan de nuevo aplaudiendo al escenario-

Tulisa: hola chicas

Chicas: ¡Tulisa! -abrazandola y dandole un beso en la mejilla-

Tulisa: ¡hace tanto tiempo que no las veo! han cambiado mucho

Rapunzel: si, y tu tambien estas muy diferente

Tulisa: jajaja gracias... ¿recuerdan cuando formaron little big harmony?

Elsa: ¿como olvidarlo? -todas voltean hacia un lado-

* * *

_"Flash Back"_

Las chicas estaban sentadas en su sofa comiendo nutella, **(yo: quiero!), **pensando en lo que habia pasado en el concierto anterior, deprimidas, sin nada que hacer... abando...

Elsa: -levantandose del sillon- no voy a seguir asi por el- **(yo: ****¡****nunca me dejan terminar!) **¿oyeron algo? -con cara de extrañada mirando a todas partes-

Todas: no

Elsa: bien... siguiendo con esto, no voy a seguir gastando mi tiempo, sintiendome deprimida por el

Merida: y... ¿que haremos?

Elsa: iniciar de nuevo, formar una banda las cuatro solas... sin ellos, se que no moriremos por un rompimiento, ¡la vida sigue chicas!

Anna: Elsa tiene razón -sin dejar de comer nutella- la vida sigue... estoy contigo -poniendo una mano al frente-

Merida: -imitando a Anna- yo tambien

Elsa: ¿Punzie?

Rapunzel: -avienta su nutella hacia atras y se oye el ruido de un gato- ¿que mas da? -poniendo su mano al frente-

Todas: ¡little big harmony!

Elsa: ¿como es que se nos ocurrio decir eso?

Anna: ¿recuerdas que en una novela así le pusiste a una banda muy famosa de chicas?

Elsa: aaaaahhhh

Merida: bien ¿que esperamos? vamos a las audiciones para X factor

Todas: ¡SIIIIIII! -tomando sus bolsos y saliendo de casa-

* * *

**XXX **En las audiciones **XXX**

Tulisa: siguiente -revisando la hoja-

Chicas: hola Tulisa

Tulisa: ¡Chicas! -juntando sus manos- ¿que hacen aqui?

Elsa: queremos audicionar

Tulisa: pues adelante -comienza a sonar el piano-

Rapunzel:

The smell of you skind lingers on me now -tocando su pecho-

Todas:

uuhh

Rapunzel:

You're probably on your flight back to your hometown -moviendo su dedo hacia un lado-

Todas:

I hope you know, I hope you know -tocando su pecho-

Elsa:

That this has nothing to do with you -moviendo bruscamente su mano hacia un costado negando y luego señalando a alguno de los jueces-

Todas:

It's personal myself and I -señalandose a si mismas-

Rapunzel:

We've got to straightening out to do -dejando caer sus manos-

Todas:

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket -tocando su pecho y luego alzando sus hombros-

Anna:

But I've got to get move on with my life -moviendo su microfono para crear efecto de sonido-

Todas:

It's time to be a big girl now -señalando el piso diciendo "ahora-

Merida:

And big girls don't cry -tocando su pecho-

Despues de esa audicion entraron a X factor, dieron lo mejor de ellas y triunfaron por lo que se convirtieron en un exito, tanto como el reto de Ice Bucket Challenge **(yo: mixers adivinen que? little mix tambien lo hizo!)**

_"Flash Back End"_

* * *

Tulisa: oigan ¿adivinen que? **(yo: copiona)**

Chicas: ¿que?

Tulisa: hoy, vendrán 4 chicos que ustedes conocen muy bien

Elsa: ¿quienes?

Selena: vienen directo de California

Tulisa: ellos son

Tulisa y Selena: One second of winter -señalan al escenario en el que están cuatro jóvenes. Un castaño con ojos avellana que tenia un pantalón blanco, un saco blanco y una camisa debajo igualmente blanca, el siguiente era un rubio de ojos marrón con un pantalón blanco un poco ajustado, la camisa desfajada y arremangada hasta un poco arriba del codo dando una apariencia informal y una corbata color plateada, a su lado un joven castaño de hermosos ojos esmeralda, cabello alborotado y una capucha con las correas sueltas y algunos botones adornando su pecho ademas de unos jeans blancos, por ultimo, un peliblanco de ojos azules, de echo si te acercabas lo suficiente casi podías ver un copo de nieve en vez de una pupila, en fin, tenia una chaqueta de mesclilla, camisa blanca, pantalones de igual color levemente holgados y un cinturón negro, delgado, esas apariencias eran muy elegantes pero a la vez frescos e informales. Apariencias que las chicas, tal y como habían dicho Selena y Tulisa, conocían muy bien, lo malo es que... eso no era bueno-

**(yo: obviamente todos sabemos quienes son... la cancion se llama Worldwide de big time rush)**

Jack:

Wait a minute before you tell me -poniendo un dedo delante de su cara y caminando hacia Elsa-  
Anything how was your day  
Because I've been missing you by my side, yeah -tocando su pecho-

Hipo:

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city -señalando el piso de cuadro en cuadro-  
Just get up and go -caminando hacia Merida-  
the show must go on  
So I need you to be strong -cerrando los puños-

Kristoff:

Never, never -negando con el indice-  
I'm never as far away as it may seem  
No, never  
Soon we'll be together -caminando hacia Anna-  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Eugene:

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I got to do -tocando su pecho y caminando hacia Punzie  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye -diciendo "adios" con su mano-  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on -señalandose-  
-Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone-

Jack:

Girl, I'll be thinking about you  
Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide -comienzan a slatar sutilmente y moviendo sus brazos en circulos haciendo enloquecer a las fans-

Hipo:

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls -señalandose-  
That know my name  
But don't you worry -haciendo señal de "alto"-  
No, because you have my heart -tocandose el pecho-

Kristoff:

Never, never -dicendo no con las manos-  
I'm never as far away as it may seem  
No, never  
Soon we'll be together -señalando el publico y luego a el-  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Eugene:

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I got to do -tocando su pecho y abrazando a sus amigos por los hombros-  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye -diciendo "adios" con su mano-  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on -señalandose-  
-Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone-

Jack:

Girl, I'll be thinking about you  
Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide -comienzan a slatar sutilmente y moviendo sus brazos en circulos haciendo enloquecer a las fans-

Kristoff:

Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me -moviendo su mano de un lado a otro-  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind -tocando su cabeza- 

Eugene:

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I got to do -tocando su pecho y abrazando a sus amigos por los hombros-  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye -diciendo "adios" con su mano-  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on -señalandose-  
-Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone-

Jack:

Girl, I'll be thinking about you  
Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide -comienzan a slatar sutilmente y moviendo sus brazos en circulos haciendo enloquecer a las fans-

Hipo:

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls -señalandose-  
That know my name  
But don't you worry -haciendo señal de "alto"-  
No, because you have my heart -tocandose el pecho-

Al termino de la canción hubo gritos y chiflidos departe de las wintires y las harmonyas o bigers, aun se debatían el nombre, cuando al fin se cansaron hubo un silencio sepulcral. Los chicos y chicas se veian a los ojos, hablando sin abrir la boca. Ellos tenian mucho de que hablar. Tulisa y Selena, para acabar con el incomodo silencio decidieron... bueno, veanlo ustedes mismos

Tulisa: bien! gran canción... con eso cerramos el programa de hoy hasta la próxima!

* * *

**XXX **En backstage **XXX**

Chicos y Chicas: ¿¡Que hacen aquí!? no ¿¡Que hacen aquí ustedes!? ¡dejen de repetir lo que decimos!

Elsa: a ver ya, ya, ¿que hacen aquí?

Chicos: lo mismo preguntamos nosotros

Merida: Nos invitaron

Hipo: a nosotros también

Anna: creo que alguien queria juntarnos

Jack: noooo, como crees? solo querian hacer una fiestesita de estrellas separadas -sarcastico-

Rapunzel: pues se me hace que ya sabían que íbamos a venir -viendo a Eugene con su mirada acusadora a lo que los chicos tragaron saliva nerviosos- aja, sip, ya lo sabían

Chicos: -suspiran- bien, si sabíamos

Jack: es que... teníamos que disculparnos... actuamos mal ante la situación la noche del ultimo concierto de one mix

Hipo: nunca les haríamos daño a voluntad

Elsa: necesitaran mas que un "lo siento" para ser perdonados

* * *

**Corten, peguen e impriman, no me gusto como quedo... ah****í ****luego lo edito nos vemos en el proximo fic que ando actualizando todos **


End file.
